Computing devices may host virtual machines for use in a number of applications, such as the testing and development of software prior to being deployed on a machine for end users. Data utilized by groups of virtual machines, however, often requires periodic backups to their associated virtual disks.
Traditional systems for placing virtual machines in virtual machine groups often send and receive backup data to virtual disks from a number of different locations. However, such systems typically send and retrieve the data to the virtual disks without accounting for shared data that may be available to all of the virtual machines in the group, thereby increasing the time needed for performing data backups. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for efficient placement of virtual machines.